Midnight Highway
by XoLITTLEDECOYoX
Summary: Last day of school, and party at Jessica's. Bella went home later than expected. She took a shortcut to her house, not knowing that it may lead her to perfection and immortality.
1. Dark Alley

**Okay. This is my first, so please, go easy on the reviews. :D :)) I don't own anything. The title is actually a song from Daphne Loves Derby.  
Hope you like it. :)**

**Haha's and Mwah's  
--Broken Sonnet**

Finally, school's over! No more school works, and waking up early in the morning! It was time to lay back, and relax! What better way to celebrate the last day of school than party all night long? There's a party at Jessica's house. What time is it?

SUMMER TIME!

When I got there, the house was full, and pretty much shaking. The music was so loud. Everything looked like it was ran over by a stampede of animals. Awesome. I can see Mike, uhh.. Eric. And over there's Angela. Wow, Angela withouth glasses was pretty hot. No wonder Eric's staring at her like he'll never see her again. I saw Jess with Mike. What? Are they making out?? Freaky.

"Hey lovebirds." Jessica was surprised.  
"Can't you wait until we were finished?" Mike seems pissed and just rolled his eyes at me. Whatever.  
"OH MY GOSH BELLA! Glad you can come!" Jessica was squealing and ignored Mike.  
"Of course, it's the last day of school. I won't allow you to miss me." I couldn't help but laugh. Jessica hugged me tightly.

The rest of night was fun. Danced, ate, drank, and partied. I even met some guys that I didn't even know that they studied at the same school as I am. Funny. It was getting late. I have to get home before my parents send a whole squad of police to look for me.

It was dark. I decided to take a shortcut so I can reach home faster. My house was just some blocks away from Jessica's. Since my dad didn't want to pick me up, I had to walk. It was quite cold outside. I was walking about an hour now. Oh no. I think I'm lost. I know if I passed that tree over there, it was just some few steps from my house. No wait, was it that tree? Or was it a lamp post? Urgh. It's official, too much alcoholic drink made me forget. Now how on earth am I going to reach home?

I shook off the thought that I was lost. I'll just keep on walking. I can't be far off. Plus, the moon was beautiful. I'll just call my mom so she won't loose her mentality worrying where I am. I dialed her number and it was ringing. "Hey Mom." Oh no. She'll scream at me in 3..2..1.  
"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Where on earth are you?!" Yep. I was right.

"Mom. Jessica's party remember?"

"Oh right. What time will you be coming home?" She stilled sounded worried.

"Maybe late..really late."

"What?! Why?!" Here comes her worries again.

"Mom. It's okay. I'll get home. I promise. I have to go. Bye Mom. See you later." I ended the conversation quickly before she ask a million set of questions again. She's so annoying at times. But still, she is my mom. And, I can't be a problem to her. She's 8 months pregnant with my little sister. It was a nice thought, there's some one new to the family. Some one so small but can attract a lot of people. My mom hasn't decided what to name her yet.

While I was walking, I kind of thought about everything that happened this year. I'm not being dramatic. But it lead me away from the thought that I was still lost. I was getting board. I have no idea how long I'm walking now. I was getting tired. I was thinking so deep that I didn't notice I've just entered a narrow alley. Err. It was dark and cold. I admit, I'm scared. I looked back, I saw a man following me. I hurried my pace, until I was running. The man was chasing me. I tried to scream but I know no one will hear me. It was just me and the man chasing me. I tried to run faster but I tripped over a rock. I started to cry. I can't move, the man was almost inches near me.

My visions were blurred because of the tears. The man launched himself at me. I didn't know what was happening. Everything was happening so fast. I can't keep up. I tried to squirm my way out of his tight grip. Useless. I was pinned to the ground. I tried to scream, scream as loud as I could. He covered my mouth with his hand. All I did was cry. What else can I do?! I was useless. I thought he was going to rape me and murder me after. But what was he doing?? Is he biting me?

Suddenly pain shot through my body. I never felt any thing like this! It was like I was burning! Suddenly someone pushed him away from me. My visions were still blurred. I think it was two men fighting him. The fight sounded like a 1,00 ton of metal hit the ground. All I was hearing was a lot of loud BANGS. The pain, I can't help but scream again. It hurts so much. It was worse than falling from a building.

"We can't leave her like this." I heard the man say.  
"You're right. Let's take her to Carlisle." And that was the last thing I heard.


	2. New Life

**Hey. :) Rawr. :)) Tell me if it's okay. :-S BUT PLEASE, go easy on me. :)  
I aslo need suggestions for this story. :) I know you guys have a great mind! :))  
Enjoy. :)**

**Haha's and Mwah's,  
--Broken Sonnet**

Maybe what happened last night was just a dream. Maybe it really didn't happen because I found myself lying on something soft. Was it my bed? I opened my eyes to find out that I was lying on a sofa in a house that I hadn't been to. I can't remember how I got here, or who took me here, or who's house is this. I can't remember anything. All I know is that I'm really, really thirsty. My throat is burning.

"Carlisle. She's awake." I sat up once. I turned my head to see who said that. She was small, and had short hair. She was pixie-like. She was smiling at me. Do I know her? Who is she? Darn it! Why can't I remember anything?! Six people gathered around me. I took a good look at them. They look so..so perfect. They had golden eyes. I felt like I was staring at fashion models.

One of them sat beside me. "Could you tell me your name?" I was amazed by his voice for a moment. Who was he? I had a hard time looking for my voice. "I-Isabella. Isabella Swan"  
"Okay Isabella." Before he could say anything, I cut him off. "Call me Bella." I didn't like people calling me Isabella. "Okay Bella, My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme.." He pointed at the girl with curly and reddish hair, with a sweet smile on her face. "My son Emmett.." He pointed at the huge guy. He was muscular. "My daughter Rosalie.." He pointed out the girl who had blond and wavy hair. She was tall and a perfect fit for a model. "My daughter Alice.." he pointed at the girl who was pixie like. "My son Jasper." He pointed the guy with a blond hair and it was like his thoughts were somewhere else. "And this is my son, Edward." He pointed at the guy with the reddish brown hair who smiled at me. I studied their faces. They didn't look like they were related to each other. All they have in common was that they were all pale and had golden eyes.

"Umm. What am I doing here?" I was curious. I had no idea where I am. And if I was related to them. "Do you know anything about vampires?" He seemed to ignore my question. What is he up to?  
"They don't come out in sunlight..Uhh.. live in coffins..drink blood? But they're just superstition. Why"  
He sat up straight. "I'll break this to you slowly. Please listen first. I know this can be hard to take down. But you'll manage." I'm not feeling good about this.  
"One night, when you were walking down a dark alley, a man bit you. Apparantly, he's a vampire." Is this some kind of joke?  
"But vampires don't exist." They all looked at each other, worried.  
"They do. That vampire sucked your blood. He was about to kill you. Good thing Emmett and Edward found you." I looked at Edward and Emmett. I was speachless. I know this can't be really true. Are they trying to joke me or something? Carlisle continued to explain.  
"Once you got bitten by a vampire, the venom spreads through out your body.. and then to your heart. You were bitten Bella." I was confused. I can't understand.  
"Am I dead?" They tried not to laugh. What's so funny?  
"No Bella. But, you are one of us now." One of them?  
"What exactly are you?" "Vampire." This cannot be happening. Vampires don't exist. I don't believe it.

"That's not true. I'm not a vampire!" I tried to calm myself down. But the information they were giving me was hard to swallow.  
"Alice." Carlisle turned to Alice. Alice nodded her head and went to the fridge. She got a bottle of something that was red. Suddenly it struck me. I didn't care what it was. But I wanted to drink it. "Oh my. What is that?" Hoping they would give it to me. Alice opened the bottle. The scent was amazing! I wanted to have it. I have to have it.  
"It smells good doesn't it?" Carlisle said. She took the bottle from Alice and gave it to me. He instructed me to drink it. With out hesitation, I drank it. I haven't tasted anything like that. It was so good. It tasted great. The burning in my throat was gone. My thirst was quenched.  
"That thing you just drank is blood." My eyes widended in schock. Maybe I WAS a vampire. I was speechless. I was just starring at them.  
"Do you believe us now?" I just nodded my head.

"You're now Isabella Cullen. You're part of the family now Bella. Alice will shop for everything you need. Including decorations for your new room upstairs." What? I'm going to live with them now? What about my own family back home?  
"Wait. What about my family back home?" Carlisle looked worried.  
"I'm sorry Bella. But you can't go back. Not yet. We have to train you first." I didn't want to argue with Carlisle anymore. He just smiled at me. Everyone left and went back to what they were doing. Except for Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Alice sat beside me and she had a huge smile on her face.  
"Hey." I just smiled at her. This felt awkward.  
"So, I'll shop for your clothes later. Umm, What do you want?" She stared at me and smiled once more. Before I could answer, Edward sat on the sofa in front of us.  
"Just let her pick everything for you Bella. She's really good at it. And in that way, you'll get less trouble." He laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward. And then she turned to face me again.  
"Well?" She was grinning now. Well,I guess I had no choice. She is my.. sister.  
"Whatever you want for me Alice. Just make sure it fits me." I smiled at her. "YEY!" She was clapping and bouncing up and down. Wow. She had a lot of energy for a small girl.

Alice told me everything I had to know. She told me about their diet, their stories of how they became a vampire, their strength, being immortal, the volturri, and their so called "powers", almost everything. Alice toured me around their, I mean, our house. She showed me my room. It was bigger than my room back at home. But there's no bed.  
"No bed?" I asked Alice.  
"Nope. We don't sleep." That's fascinating. "What else do I need to know?" I was smiling a bit.  
"We can't go out in sunlight." She flased a wide grin.  
"What, are we going to burn?" I laughed.  
"No, we sparkle!" She said that with her baby voice. That was cute. I was like talking to a kid, but so pale. I can't help but smile. She took me to her room. It was big. But her dressing room was bigger! Woah. Her clothes were designer everything. She's complete with all the make-up to. Cool!

"So you like fashion?" I asked. Duh, it's obvious. But I wanted to know more.  
"Yep! I design some of my clothes. And Rosalie's too! And now, I'd be designing yours!" She was bouncing up and down again, clapping. I just laughed. She directed me to close my eyes and just take her hand. I asked why. She told me just to keep quiet. I did what I was told. Then we hault to a stop. "Open your eyes Bella." The moment I opened my eyes, I saw girl standing in front of a mirror. Her face, it was beautiful. She was perfect. Not a scar, nor a stress lines from her face. Her skin was pale. She had brown, and a bit curly hair. She owned a pair of golden eyes. I realized that the girl standing there, is me.  
"Wow." I was about to cry, but, tears aren't falling from my eyes.  
"You're about to cry aren't you?" She asked. She looked like she knows.  
"Yep." And I nodded my head.  
"We don't cry either." That's wierd. She took my hand and we headed downstairs. On our way downstairs, she told me stories about her powers. She saw the future. Alice knew I was coming, so that's why Edward and Emmett was able to save me. And he told me about Edward's powers.

"So Edward can read minds?" This is embarrassing. He knew everything I was thinking even before I got here. Before Alice can speak, Edward cut her off.  
"Yes. Except from yours." Is something wrong with my head? Alice was a bit shocked.  
"Maybe she's not thinking anything at all." Ha. Ha. Alice. Very funny.  
"Think of something Bella." Edward said with his smooth, and velvety voice. I thought about what will happen to me for the next centuries. Being immortal was quite a scary thought. But I had no choice. I was even thankful the Cullens made me a part of their family. Isabella Marie Cullen. Yep. That's me. I wonder what my family's doing. I bet they're worrying so much. Oh no. Mom! Any moment now, she'll give birth to my sister, Arabella Beatrice Swan. I hope, everyone back home would be okay. Whoops. I forgot that Edward was trying to read my mind.

"No. Nothing. I can hear Alice' thoughts, but not Bella's." He frowned a little. At least I can keep some of my privacy. I smiled to myself.  
"What were you thinking anyway, Bella?" Alice turned around to face me. "I thought about my life for the next centuries. Being immortal was pretty hard to accept you know. And how about my real family?" I sighed.  
"It's okay Bella! By the way, your mom will give birth, about.. 3 weeks from now." She smiled. I'm going to have a sister!  
"Wow. I'll have a sister and I really don't have the chance to see her grow up." If vampires can cry, I'd be crying my eyes out by this time.  
"Bella, it's okay. When you're ready to face the oustide world, you can visit her. But, don't let anyone see you." That's one thing I liked about Alice. She's optimistic most of the time. I smiled and I gave her a hug.


	3. Hunting

**HEY GUYS. :)  
I don't know what to put in the next chapter. :| =))  
Oh well. My brain will come up with something sooner or later. =))  
Is everything well for you guys? :)  
I hope you like this one! :)**

Haha's and Mwah's,  
--Broken Sonnet

"Oh!" Alice suddenly looked at her watch.  
"What is it?" Curious.  
"I have to shop for your things now!" Clapping her hands and bouncing up and down. It's like her first time to shop in a mall. I laughed.  
"Err. I was hoping you could come though, but, Carlisle wouldn't allow me." She stopped bouncing and instead, she looked at the floor. "It's Alright. When I'm ready, I'll always come with you." Shopping is torture. But I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad when I'm with Alice. I think.  
"Promise?" Her mood suddenly lit up. She smiled at me.  
"Promise." I smiled back. She began to jump up and down again. I laughed again. She hugged me before she left.  
"I'll be back soon!" She hugged me again.

What am I going to do now? I sighed. And it was totally unnecessary. I sat down at the sofa. I was thinking of something good to do. Something caught my eye. It was a pink bag. It was familiar. I was trying to recall where I've seen it. Oh. That pink bag is mine. I had it when I was at Jessica's party. I grabbed it and scanned everything in it. My phone. I forgot all about it. There were 53 voice messages. Wow. That's a lot. They were mostly from my mom and Phil. Some of them were even from Charlie. How odd. And some were from my friends back home. I listened to the first one. And I was pretty sure it was my mom.

"Bella. It's late. I think you should go home now. Phil's waiting too." I deleted it.  
"Bella. Where are you? Are you going home now? Call me." From my mom again.  
"I called Jessica. She said you left, HOURS AGO! WHERE ARE YOU, BELLA?! We're freaking out in here! Call me ASAP!" Uh-oh.  
"ISABELLA SWAN. WE DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ARE, YOU DON'T ANSWER MY CALLS, NOT A WORD SAID FROM YOU BELLA! CALL ME NOW." My mom's mad.  
"Bella, where are you? You're mom called. She's worried. Please call me, or her." It was from Jessica.

I didn't want to listen to my voice messages anymore. I'm feeling something wierd. I didn't know what it was. Was it pain? Sorrow? Guilt? Urgh. Save me. I deleted my voice messages. I can't stand thinking about how much my mom's worried about me right now. What if, something happens to her, or the baby? And it's going to be all my fault. If only I can tell her. But Alice told me never, ever tell anyone about this. I wish they knew were I was. So they wouldn't worry too much. I was deep in thought that I didn't realize Edward was in front of me, sitting on the sofa.

"You're thinking about something that fustrates you." I didn't know how much I liked his voice until now. His presence made me feel.. secured. And comforted. I was too shy to look at him, straight in the eye. So I just looked down.  
"I thought you can't read my mind." C'mon Bella! You can do it, look at him.  
"I can't. But your face is pretty easy to read." He laughed a bit. I faced him and just smiled. My smile disappeared and I sighed. I didn't know what to do about them. "Do you want to talk about it?" He said, concerned. He was waiting for my answer.  
"Sure." I smiled. He moved closer to me. I told him my story. He told me his. Talking to him made me feel comforted. He told me little from his past, but it was enough to understand. Edward wanted me to tell him everything I had before I was one of them. We talked the whole afternoon. We got tired of drama, so we changed the topic. We talked about anything and everything. I learned more about him through this. But I was kind of scared when he told me they had to repeat highschool, over and over again. Does this mean I have to this to? Good thing it was summer. So, not yet.

Suddenly, I felt the burning sensation in my throat again. I was so thirsty. Edward stopped talking and looked at me.  
"You're thirsty." Sometimes I think that he can actually read my mind.  
"How'd you know"  
"Your eyes. They're black." Oh. The color of our eyes tells us how we're doing? That's cool.  
"Oh." I looked away.  
"I'll take you hunting now. And I'll show you what we look like out in the sun." He grinned at me. He stood up and so did I. We headed outside.

"Follow me." He took my hand and we started to run. Wow. It was amazing. I didn't know that I was able to run this fast! It didn't feel like running. It felt more like flying. The way the air whipped through my face was pleasing. I took a deep a breath. Okay, I should get used to not breathing. We stopped over a place where there's a little sunlight. Edward walked forward to the spot where the sun lights. Edward in the sun was shocking. He was sparkling. Wow. I moved a little closer. I didn't want to step out of the sunlight. I was scared to see myself like him, I mean, sparkling. I got closer, and closer. Edward took my hand and pulled me into the sunlight.

I was more shocked to see myself sparkling. I didn't believe what I was seeing. But I guess I have to get used to it. "Bella, watch me first and then do what I do." He smiled. We saw a dear leap across us. He ran and chased it. I tried to keep up. He launched himself towards the deer. Now I get what hunting means. I saw another dear leap across. I ran towards it. The deer was fast. But I'm faster. I got the dear and I began to suck it's blood. The feeling was satistfying. Picture it this way, an anthlete after a long day of training, sits down and takes a drink of gatorade.

I met up with Edward. He grinned at me and I can't help but laugh. He showed me everything I was capable of. My strength and my speed. It's been hours since I've stayed here. And I didn't even know that I was in Forks, Washington. We climbed up this tall tree, it gave me a clearer view of what Forks looks like. There's little sunlight now, we're safe to go out. "I think we should go. Carlisle's wondering where we are. And, Alice is home." He turned to face me. We just smiled at each other.  
"Let's go." We ran back to the house. I wish we could do this more often. It was a great feeling him, with me. Everything about him made me feel like everything's going to be okay. I felt that he was like, I don't know, my guardian angel?

I enjoyed the last few moments of the air, whipping through my face. I know it would be some time before I experience it again. Forks' quite rainy. There's not much sunlight. Well that's good. But I love the sun. Back in Phoenix, I'd be out all the time whenever the sun was up. Here in Forks, all I can see is green and brown stuff. I have to get use to this. When we got back. Alice was waiting in the porch with a lot of big paper bags. Uh-oh. I don't have a good feeling about this. Is THAT, all for me?

"I thought Bella can't go out yet." Alice stood up and frowned. She looks like a kid. I tried not to laugh.  
"She was thirsty." Edward walked straight to Alice. He messed up her hair. Alice stuck her tongue out. I have to laugh.  
"Bella!" Bella danced towards me and hugged me. I was glad to see her too.  
"Alice." I hugged her back. I smiled at her.  
"These are all for you!" She skipped towards the paperbags. What did she buy?! The whole mall?  
"That's alot!" I was quite shocked.  
"You call that alot?" She crossed her arms and raised on eyebrow. Wow. For that's not a lot. I wonder how much she spends in one shopping trip.  
"Well yeah!" It really was.  
"Just help me put this inside." I did what i was told. I carried some of them inside, they weren't pretty heavy. Or was it just my strength? I frowned a little.


	4. Melody

**Hey Guys. Sorry it took so long. :(  
My mom said I've been using the computer too much. =))  
So she decided to take my laptop away for a while.  
Anyway. Here you go! :) I don't own ANYTHING.  
OH! BTW, thanks for the reviews guys! :)  
I LOVE YA! :) :D**

Haha's and Mwah's,  
--Broken Sonnet

When I got inside, Alice took the bags from me and headed upstairs to my room. I followed. She fixed my clothes according to color. It was fascinating. I laughed at Alice. She bought a lot of stuff for me. From clothes, to shoes, to make ups, to accesories. Pretty much everything. The things I have back home was nothing compared to what she bought. I couldn't help myself but to be amazed.

"Okay, Bella. Shopping's done. It's time to head downstairs." She grabbed my hand and grinned at me. She lead me downstairs. When we got to the living room, everyone was there. Carlisle was reading this thick book, while Esme's reading a fashion magazine. Alice let go of my hand and darted to sit across Jasper. I laughed when I saw Emmett and Rosalie arm wrestling. Esme told them not to. They might break the table. I sat beside Alice.

Jasper and Alice began to play a game of chess. It was fascinating to watch them. In the middle of their game, I noticed Edward was out of sight. I was a little disappointed not to see him. I tried to focus on the game. My mind still can't help it. I was wondering where he is, or what's he doing. Urgh. I frowned a little.

I didn't notice the time. It was 10 in the evening. I'm supposed to be sleepy by that time. Oh, I forgot. We don't sleep. This is the first time I'll experience not sleeping. I mean, besides the all night parties I had. I was wondering if we get tired of not sleeping.. at all. But I guess it was time for me to figure that out.

I looked at Jasper and he was frowning. I looked over at Alice hoping to find my answer to why was Jasper was frowning. I saw Alice with an evil expression in her face. I was curious. I moved closer to Alice and whispered,

"What's wrong with Jasper?" I whispered softly so Jasper won't hear me. But no use. He heard me.  
"Well, If you're playing chess with Alice, there's 0% percent chance that you'll win." He said without looking at me and concentrating on the game. Alice rolled her eyes. I laughed.  
"Why?" I was still laughing.  
"Alice know beforehand what weapon you'll use and what move you're going to take." Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice stuck her tongue out to Jasper. I laughed again.

Before I can say something, I heard a familiar tune. I searched where it was coming from. Something big, shiny and black caught my eye. It was the grand piano.  
"Be right back." Alice just nodded with out looking at me. I stood up and walked over to the grand piano. I looked over who was playing. When I saw who it was, I felt something was tingling in every part of my body. It was Edward. His eyes was closed. He still doesn't know that I'm standing beside him. I was trying to figure out the piece he was playing. And it hit me. It was Claire De Lune. My mom used to play it around the house. It was one of my favorites.

Edward stopped playing. He was looking at me. He seemed a little bit curious.  
"Oh. Please don't stop. Claire De Lune is one of my favorites." I smiled. He smiled back.  
"Why don't you sit with me?" He smiled, being polite. I sat beside him.  
He began to play again. I looked at him the whole time he was playing. I have to admit, he is, handsome. He seemed like he was really into playing piano. I admired his passion.

ALICE POV

Jasper and I were in the middle of a game when I heard Edward playing the piano. I looked over at him, Bella was sitting beside him. It's been a long time since he played. What got into his mind? I don't mean that in a bad way though. But, it's really wierd. I wonder why. Esme got upset when he stopped playing. I was too. I used to sing when he played a piece I know. But I guess, something got into him and suddenly stopped playing for a very long time. He never did told me why.

I noticed Bella was looking at Edward the whole time he was playing. I wonder why. I smiled. Am I thinking what I think I am? My smile grew wider. It seems like I'm not the only one watching them. Everyone was.

BELLA'S POV

The piece headed to it's end. I stopped looking at him. "What do you think?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. I looked at him. Not that sure of what to say.  
"It was amazing. You never told me you played." I smiled. He just smiled back. We were silent for a moment. And it was pretty awkward. I peeked through the corner of my eye, and I saw him looking at me. I felt kind of wierd. I can't stand this silence.

"Do you know any other piece?" I asked. I smiled at him.  
"Hmm." He looked at the ceiling and back at the piano. He looked at me.  
"Do you know this one?" He began to play a piece. I didn't know it at first. But then I realized the song he was playing used to be my favorite song.  
"Only Hope?" I smiled.  
"Yep." He continued to play. I listened.

"The piece would not be complete if you don't sing." He opened his eyes and looked at me. But he continued to play with out looking at the keyboard.  
"I'm not much of a good singer." I looked down.  
"It's worth a try." He smiled. Hmm. Maybe just this once.  
"Fine." I listened to the piece to know where I should start singing.

"Sing to me the song of the stars Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again When it feels like my dreams are so far Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again..

So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope" I can't believe the voice that came out of my mouth, was mine. I looked down, not wanting to see what theire reaction is.

"That was amazing Bella!" I heard Alice screaming. "Uhh, thanks?" I wasn't sure if I was that good. I never really sang in public.


	5. My Happy Place

**Oh my goodness. :| I'm sorry guys! :(  
It took so long. :|  
School is killing me. :| :))  
Writing this was my remedy to all those stress from school. :))  
So how are you guys? :D  
Anything going on? ;)  
**

**I hope you like this. :D  
OH! BTW, thanks for all the reviews. :) I'm learning! :) :))  
**

**Haha's and Mwah's,  
--Broken Sonnet**

Edward just smiled at me. I smiled back. I saw Alice give a weird and quite evil smile to Jasper. I can't help but to wonder why. I looked at the big wall clock, and it was already 2 AM. What else can I do? I looked around to find some things that I can use. I went over to their, I mean, our enormous book shelf.

I saw books written by Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet? Nah. I've read that already. A Midsummer Night's Dream? I've done a book report about that when I was in 6th grade. Hamlet? No. Err. I moved away from the book shelf.

I had nothing else to do. I decided to go on the balcony. Back at home, I usually set up a blanket in our backyard and admire the stars up in the sky. I went up the balcony. No one seemed to notice. Or it was just me that didn't notice that they were wondering where on earth will I go. I grabbed an extra blanket in my closet and headed to the balcony. I set up the blanket and lay on top of it. I watched the stars as they compliment each other across the dark sky.

I usually dragged my mom to our backyard so she can watch the stars with me. She also told me stories about them. More of folklores actually. She told me that when a person dies, his or her soul goes up to the sky and becomes a star and watches over you. Err. I'm thinking about home again.

There's this big part of me, embracing what I am now. But I think, a bigger part of me, misses my old life. The thought of being like this for the rest of eternity, was frightening. I shook of the feeling. No pessimist can ever discover the secrets of the stars, or sail to an uncharted land, or open a new heaven to the human spirit, right?

I tried to think of something else. I closed my eyes, trying to look for my happy place.

"You really do miss your home." My eyes opened in shock. Edward was laying right beside me.  
"I thought you can't read my mind." I looked at him and frowned.  
"You know I can't. It's just that your face. It's like.. an open book."

We stared at each other for quite a while. If I had blood, I'd be blushing by now. I looked back at the starry night.

"Why are you here anyway?" I was dazzled by his velvety voice.  
"I miss going out at night." I was still looking at the sky.  
"You like the night?" He asked.  
"Yeah. You?" "Not that much." I looked at him. Confused.  
"Without the night, You won't see the stars." He looked at me.

The rest of the time, we were just sharing stories. He also mentioned about a girl, named Tanya. For a while there, I can't help but to be jealous. But wait, who am I to him to be jealous? And why am I jealous? I frowned a bit. Woah. I never realized how much time sleeping takes. It was 4 AM. The sun wasn't up yet. But the dark sky was getting lighter now. I'm going to miss the stars! I laughed quietly.

We stayed there until the sun rose. It was the first time that I didn't sleep.. the whole day.

"We should get inside." Edward stood up. He offered his hand. I took it and he pulled me up.  
"Thanks." I smiled.  
"Not a problem." He smiled back.

We headed downstairs. When we got there, Alice was walking from one space to another. I sat at the sofa and watched her.  
"What's wrong Alice?" I'm getting dizzy watching her move about.  
"I.. can't..find..my..school..stuff..I mean my bag..URGH!" She was still walking, walking fast. School? They went to school?  
"What does it look like?" I'm wondering, does she even get dizzy walking around and around?  
"Mailman bag... gray..with pink.." I looked around. Trying to look for Alice' Bag.

"ALICE! We're going to be late for school!" Rosalie screamed. They were all going to school? I didn't know that. Everyone was going downstairs. Even Carlisle and Esme.  
"I can't find my bag!" Alice was panicking now. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I saw a bag under the sofa in front of me. I walked towards it. I lifted the sofa and grabbed the bag. It was Alice' bag.  
"Alice. Heads up!" I shouted and threw the bag to Alice. Alice caught the bag.  
"Oh my gosh, Bella! You're a life saver. Thank you!" She shouted across the room.

"Bella, Esme will stay with you. I'm heading to the hospital, the rest will stay in school. We'll see you later, Bella, Esme." Carlisle said. I can't imagine how much self-control he has. Working in the hospital.. with the blood and all, must be hard. "Sure. I'll see you guys later." I smiled and sat at the sofa. Esme sat beside me.

When I was sitting there, I've realized something that made me smile. When I was in the balcony, I was trying to look for my happy place. I lost my concentration when Edward joined me. And I've realized something. It doesn't matter where I am to call it my happy place. It's who I'm with. My happy place can be anywhere in this world, as long as Edward was with me.


	6. Silent Conversations

**Hey Guys! :)  
What's up? :)  
I hope you like this one.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS GUYS! :)  
I'm trying to update as soon as possible because of the great reviews! :)  
I LOVE YOU GUYS. :)  
Thanks a gazillion! :)**

**I'll update soon. :)  
Take care 'cause I care!**

**Haha's and Mwah's,  
--Broken Sonnet  
**

EPOV

It was time for school again. And I'm getting sick of it. This is one thing I hate about being immortal. Repeating high school, over and over again. Worse part is, I have to leave Bella for school. Last night is one of the nights I'll never forget. Life for me wasn't the same when Bella became family. My life suddenly changed its path. And it's because of her.

Before her my life was like a moonless night... and then she shot across my sky like a meteor, and suddenly everything was on fire.

When we were at the car, Alice was giving me this evil smile. I rolled my eyes. I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow at her.

_I THINK YOU LIKE HER EDWARD._

She didn't say it aloud. We were used to these silent conversations. Her question made me realize something. I did like Bella. The first time I saw her in the dark alley, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I tried to stop the feeling I felt for her. Because I was scared she didn't feel the same way for me. I looked away from Alice.

_SO YOU DO LIKE HER._

She continued. I get annoyed everytime Alice does this. But to be honest, I'm quite thankful she does that. She's the closest person I have in our family. She knows everything about me. And I know everything about her too. But not this time. I think I'm not yeat ready to admit the truth to Alice. But I will. Soon. I shook my head.

_HOW LONG WILL YOU HIDE THIS EDWARD?_

That question made me look at her. She was right. How long will I hide this from her? From them? I sighed. Which was totally unneccesary. I wanted to get out of this conversation. I have to wait. We were at school now. I looked away from Alice. Rosalie was looking for a parking space.

_TELL HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE._

Rosalie parked the car and Alice was the first one to go out of the car.

I headed for Gym. I moaned at the thought of Gym Class. The humans find it hard to keep up in gym class. All you have to do is show up. And run, and do some things the coach tells you. I changed quickly. I headed inside the court. We were having basketball today. I stood the farthest from the class. The coach was explaining what will happen at class today. I rolled my eyes. Coach divided us into two groups. I was stuck with Mike Newton. I rolled my eyes again and shook my head.

I was assigned captain by my "team mates". I told them to just "do their thing" and to stay away from my path. I know I sound snobbish and numb, but I don't want them touching my ice cold skin. Plus, if I hit them, it would sound like a big rock just landed on the ground. Not a good idea. The game was horrible and boring. The other team was losing by 10 points. The bell rang. Great. I rushed to the locker rooms and changed quickly.

The rest of the day was slow. All I could ever think about was Bella. I'm really, really, really fustrated at myself for I was unable to read her thoughts. I'd do anything to know what's in her head. Maybe I have to do this the hard way. I have no choice but to ask her.

It was time for lunch. I bought some food as my props. This is seriously a waste of money. I sat down with my siblings at the usual lunch table. Alice was sketching Rosalie's new outfit. Rosalie was instructing her. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling. If they break this table, I have nothing to do with it.

_OH MY. EDWARD'S HOT! AS USUAL. WHEN WILL HE NOTICE ME? URRGH. SHOULD I TALK TO HIM? MAYBE NOT._

I peeked at the lunch tabled wondering who said that. It was Jessica Stanley. I rolled my eyes. I would never notice a girl like her. I looked outside the window. It was drizzling. I can't wait to get home. To see Bella.

_YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT HER AGAIN, AREN'T YOU._

We're having a silent conversation again. She made it not obvious that we're talking to each other. The others get pissed when we do it. Am I going to hell her? If I don't, it would be unfair to her. She tells me everything. Meaning, EVERYTHING.

I was still looking outside, making it not obvious. I nodded. Then I looked at her. She was wearing a very big grin on her face.

_OH MY GOSH! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! EDWARD LIKES BELLA!_

I was forcing myself not to laugh. It didn't work. I chuckled a bit. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett looked at me, then looked at Alice. They knew.

"They're having the silent conversations again." Rosalie rolled her eyes.  
"Why won't you just talk in public like we're doing?" Emmett stopped arm wrestling Jasper. He gets fustrated everytime we do the silent conversations. He frowned at us. Jasper stayed silent.

_AM I ALLOWED TO TELL THEM?_

Well, I told her already. And they have the right to know. They are my "siblings".

_PLEASE?_

Alice shot a puppy dog pout at me. I hate it when she does that. I can't resist.  
"Fine. Go ahed and tell them Alice." I leaned back at my seat and crossed my arms.  
"YEY! Edward likes Belllaaaa!" She sang the sentence. I laughed silently.


	7. Text Messages

**OH MY GOLLY BANANA.  
Long time, no update.  
I'm sorry! :(  
I'm having doubts. I don't know if I should continue or not. :(  
If I don't, I'm willing to give my story to an author much better than I. :))**

**- Broken Sonnet  
**

"Pssh. That news was so yesterday Alice." Rosalied rolled her eyes and Alice was frowning. She stopped drawing and crossed her arms.  
"Excuse me?" I looked at Rosalie. How did she know? I haven't told anyone until now. "Little Brother, it's pretty obvious." Emmett leaned at his seat.

"You started acting differently." Rosalie took a seat beside Emmett. Alice straightened up her back.  
"You're smiling again, and laughing. I mean, not a fake laugh or a fake smile. We see a smile that we haven't seen for a very long time. And! You started playing the piano." Alice said. She smiled at me.  
"Not just that. You started to compose a piece. It's been a long time, Eddie." Emmett laughed. And so did we. Jasper didn't say a thing. He kept silent the whole time.

The bell rang. We threw our food and headed to our own classes. Except for me. I have to ditch Biology. They're having blood typing today. I walked to my car. It was still drizzling. I looked for an interesting CD to listen to. Claire de Lune. Alice gets mad at me everytime I listen to this. I do not know why. I kept on looking at my watch. A few minutes to go.

I searched for things in my car to keep my mind away from Bella. I saw a book. It was a black book with two white hands holding a red apple. What is this? "Twilight". This must be Alice'. I rolled my eyes and placed the book where I got it. I can't stand just sitting here. This boredom is killing me.

I checked my phone for any messages. I was about to text Bella. Oh stupid. I forgot to ask her for her number! How stupid can I be. Oh wait. Maybe Alice knows.

Alice. Do you have Bella's number?  
I texted her. I clicked send and waited for her reply. It didn't take that long. I wonder how Alice replied to me that fast. Is she using her phone while in class? I don't blame her. Repeating highschool over and over is sick.

Yeah. Here.  
She attached Bella's number along with her message. I saved her number in my phone. Finally, something to do.

_Bella.-- Edward_  
I texted her. This gave me a funny feeling in my stomach.

BPOV

I was helping Esme clean the house. The house wasn't that dirty. Except for Alices' room. Pieces of cloth EVERYWHERE, and crumpled papers on the floor too. The phone in my pocket suddenly vibrated. I hope it's not my mom. It was a text message. I opened it wondering who would text me right at the moment.

_Bella.--Edward_  
Oh. It was Edward. I can't help but to smile. I hope Esme didn't notice. It would be pretty awkward to tell her why I was smiling.

_Hey Edward. What's up? :)_  
I replied. How can he be texting? Isn't he supposed to be paying attention to his lessons in school?

_Nothing actually. I'm ditching every class after lunch._  
Oh. That's why. My smile grew a bit wider.

_Oh. Why?_  
I know high school is boring. But the repeating high school for the rest of eternity? That must be devastating.

_They're having blood typing in Bio. And it's pretty healthy to ditch class once in a while._  
He was right.

_Why won't you just go home? I'm sure Esme needs another pair of hands. :)_  
Don't get me wrong, But I like hanging out with Esme. It was just to awkward. She keeps on smiling at me. I wonder what's on her mind. Then a random thought came in my mind. What does it feel to read minds? Like Edward?

_I'd love to. But my siblings will lose a ride home._  
They can just run. I laughed at myself. Uh oh. Esme seemed to notice. She gave me a "what are you up to" look. I just smiled at her.

_They can just run. It would be much faster. :)) Kidding. :)_  
I laughed again and Esme's getting curious. I laughed at her expression.

_Haha. Funny, Bella, Funny. :))_  
I wonder, was he really laughing? I never actually heard him laugh. I wonder what it sounds like. I didn't realize that I was smiling. And if I had blood, I'll be probably blushing by now. I laughed at the thought. I was about to reply when Esme disturbed.

"Bella, do you mind fixing the books in the library? Alice made some mess looking for a certain fashion magazine."She shook her head.  
"Sure Esme." I smiled at her. I stood up and placed my phone in my pocket. I think Edward will be okay if I didn't reply to his text message. I'll just explain to him later. I walked towards the library. Before I could open the door, Esme shouted, "And Bella? Feel free to grab a book you want." I smiled at her again and said thanks.

I opened the door and entered the huge room full of shelves. I was wondering what to fix when everything's in ship shape. But I realized what esme said when I saw a pile of fashion magazines in one corner. I walked towards it to pick it up. I placed them on top of a table. I walked through the rows of huge shelves, hoping to find something good to read. Some of the books I saw were pretty old. I opened one, and found it pretty odd, and well, old. It's pages were like dipped in coffee. And their words were Old English. I closed the book and returned it to the shelf. I walked some more, and found a thin book. "The Little Prince" I took the book with me and headed to the balcony.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey Guys! So I'm bringing you some bad news. :(  
I'm going to say Sorry before hand.  
I'M SO F-ING SORRY. :((**

**Okay, so.. I'm not going to continue this story. :(  
It's just that, I'm not that much of a good writer. And my chapters are going suicidal! :|  
They suck.  
So yeah. If you want to continue my story, sure. Go ahead!  
BUT NEVER FORGET TO CREDIT ME. :))  
**

**I'm just going to summarize what should happen to my story:**

**Bella met Jacob along the way, and imprinted on her. Jacob fought for the love of Bella. Even attempting to murder Edward. But soon gave up. Because He knows Bella can never love him. And they never talked to each other again. Bella and Edward had their rough times. But mostly, they're pretty comfortable with each other. :) They met other vampires too. And Carlisle was the doctor who operated Bella's mom during Arabella's birth (remember? Bella's sister? :D ), Bella was there too! Pretending to be a nurse. And her mom almost recognized her.**

**Bella later on married Edward. When the Cullens except Bella(She skipped a year. She didn't go to school.), graduated, they moved to London. **

**MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY MANY YEARS LATER,  
**

**They repeated High School, Esme was a professor there and Carlisle, well, a doctor. =)) **

**(Here comes the twist!)**

**Bella was rushing to her next class. She bumps into another girl. The girl was familiar. Her eyes, her skin, her hair, her scent, everything was so familiar.  
"I'm so sorry! I was rushing and I didn't----" She stopped when she saw Bella staring at her with a puzzled expression.  
"What's your name?" Bella asked.  
"Oh. Arabella Beatrice Swan."**

**And that's the ending.  
I'm sorry guys! :(  
But I also thank you for all the reviews and all. :)  
I know I have disappointed you all.  
Forgive me.  
**

**PLEASE DON'T POST BAD COMMENTS ABOUT THIS! :(((((((**

**Bye guys. :)  
Pray that I'll write again. :)**

**Haha's and Mwah's,  
Broken Sonet.**


End file.
